


Normalcy

by Theforeverbattles



Series: Exterior [10]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Dating is hard, Depression, Drinking, Drug Use, Fighting, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Relapsing, Smut, Support Systems, final, it's heavy for only for a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25541359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theforeverbattles/pseuds/Theforeverbattles
Summary: It's hard when all you want to do is love someoneTHIS FIC NO LONGER INCLUDES EX SKZ MEMBERS
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: Exterior [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539622
Comments: 13
Kudos: 221





	Normalcy

**Author's Note:**

> So this be the end...I really hope you guys like this, I listened to a bunch of different songs while writing that influenced me a lot. Also you saw the tags so you know what's up I don't need to explain further.

_ One week later  _

“Ji...come on baby, I know you’re in there.” Minho knocks on the door, fear rooting in his stomach at the lack of response from the younger. 

He called Jeongin to find out he had stayed in Seungmin’s room the previous night. A heads up would have been nice. Of course it’s not Innie’s job to watch Jisung, it’s not anyones. But Min is afraid to leave him alone honestly. 

“Jisung.” He knocks louder, chewing on his lip. 

He tries the door and finds it’s actually unlocked which shocks him. So timidly he opens it. Expecting the worst. 

However what he finds nearly makes him Aw out loud. 

Jisung wrapped in his blankets, his stuffed pig close to his chest. Drool pools onto his pillow and his hair is messy. 

Min sits on the edge of his bed and gently runs his fingers along his cheek. “Hey sleepy boy, you missed class.” He murmurs. 

Ji mumbles in his sleep, rolling over to his side. Blankets pulling away from his body. Minho looks down and inwardly cringes, seeing Jisung’s leg. Fresh marks lining his thigh. 

“Buttercup, It’s time to wake up.” Min covers his body with the blankets again, knowing if Jisung wakes up and knows that he saw he’ll be upset. 

“Min?” The younger yawns, blinking awake slowly. 

“Hey sleeping beauty.” He smiles, leaning down to kiss his forehead. 

“Hmm, What time is it?” 

“Eleven, you missed our nine thirty.” 

Jisung groans loud and sits up, “fuck, I didn’t mean to. I forgot to set my alarm.” His hair sticks up everywhere, face a little puffy. 

“I gathered that. Why don’t you put clothes on so we can go get lunch? I'm starving.” 

“Sounds like a plan. Just let me remember how to use my limbs.” He stretches up and then grabs onto his boyfriend, tugging him into bed. “Sneak attack!” He yells, tackling Minho down. 

“Babe!” Min giggles, hitting his mattress hard, Jisung hums and kisses all over him. Pinning his hands to the bed. 

“Now we can’t leave.” 

“Hmm. Like you on top of me stops anything.” The elder smirks slightly and picks him up with ease. Sungie squirms, giggling as he gets scooped up, “hey, no fair.” 

Min sets him in his lap and locks their lips, ignoring Ji’s morning breath. He holds his cheeks, squishing his face, Jisung giggles softly and pulls back. 

“Fine I’ll get dressed.” He huffs and gets up, biting his lower lip. Minho watches him walk over to a small chalkboard he has mounted right next to his bed. He timidly eraces the number and replaces it with a zero. 

He’s tracking how many days clean he is Min realizes. 

He doesn’t say a world as Jisung grabs a pair of sweatpants and a new shirt from his dresser. 

“You could have stayed in my room last night you know.” He simply says while Sungie brushes his hair. 

“I knew you were studying, I didn’t wanna bother you.” 

The elder hums and wraps around his boyfriend from the back, “you never bother me babydoll.” He kisses his cheek and rests his chin to his shoulder, locking eyes in the mirror. 

“I’m being a bother now, I know how much you’re worrying about me.” 

“I’m always gonna worry about you. Whether you’re completely healthy or not.” 

Jisung swallows, he turns in the elder’s arms and sets his wrists to his shoulders. “If I’m too much, Don’t feel like you have to stay with me.” 

Minho sighs heavily, “Ji, how many times do I have to tell you I love you? I’m not going anywhere. You mean the world to me, you’re gonna get through this.” 

“I just feel like I need to remind you. I’m the fucked up one, not you, don’t let me drag you down.” 

Min shakes his head, “you’re not fucked up and you’re not dragging me down. I’m  _ not  _ going anywhere.” 

Jisung pulls out of his grip and slides on his shoes, “let's go eat.” He murmurs, seeming almost defeated. 

Minho takes his hand as they walk out the dorm building and across the lawn. “Do you, want me to leave?” He whispers, voice wobbling. 

“No, of course not. But I hate that I’ve dragged you into this, I hate that every time you look at me now you’re worried. I hate that I feel like we can’t be us because everyone is walking on thin ice around me.” 

Jisung squeezes their hands, “I love you, but I need you to stop looking at me like a kicked puppy.” 

Minho bites his lower lip, not even aware he was looking at Ji any different than usual. “I didn’t know I was…” he murmurs, looking down. 

Ji pulls away and stops their walking, he looks in complete disbelief, “you didn’t know? You won’t touch me, you won’t tease me, we haven’t had sex since the day I went to the hospital. We haven’t gone to parties, we haven’t gotten drunk or high, we haven’t been us Min. You look at me like if you talk too loud I’ll break, I’m not made of glass. I’m not going to shatter into a million pieces if you drop me.” 

The older boy stares, honestly shocked, “Ji, you can’t expect me to just go back to the way things were. I want, trust me I do but I can’t...and maybe that’s selfish-“ 

“I can expect you to, you’re my boyfriend. All I want, is some sense of normalcy right now, when everyone is treating me differently I expect you to still be you.” Jisung cuts him off, both of them have tears in their eyes. 

“Can’t you see I’m trying? I’m trying to let you figure things out, I’m trying not to hover and worry. But it’s hard babe, I’ve, I’ve never gone through something like this. I wanna be here for you, I wanna help you through this, but I can’t just go back to how we were.” Minho wipes his eyes feeling his tears fall. 

“I’m a big boy Min, I can take care of myself! I don’t need you to worry-“ 

“You can’t expect me not to when you literally wanted to kill yourself two weeks ago!” Minho cries, “It’s not fucking fair Jisung, I’m going to worry because you say shit that scares me. I’m gonna act different because I’m terrified you’re going to break up with me at any moment. I’m walking on eggshells because I want you here with me, I want you alive.” Min turns away, pressing his hands up into his eyes. 

Jisung is quiet, neither of them saying a word. 

“I didn’t mean to yell at you, I’m just scared Ji.” Minho finally whispers he turns back around to find Jisung crying quietly too. The younger moves first, he tugs Min into his chest, hugging him close. 

“I’m sorry too, I’m being an asshole.” He mumbles, “I love you so much. But if you’re going to help me through this I need my boyfriend not a caregiver. I need you to be you and for us to be us, I need something that I know isn’t going to slip out from under me.” 

Minho nods, “I’m not going anywhere.” 

*

Days pass and there is still an uneasy tension between the two. Currently Minho is laying back in Jisung’s bed, staring up at the ceiling. 

There’s a mood between them that’s never been present, something shifting between them. 

The board on the wall still reads zero. 

Jisung has been avoiding Minho like the plague, texts, calls, the conversations they do have are brief and awkward. 

“Min.” Jisung comes into his room, in his robe, his shower stuff in his hand. 

“Hey,” Minho sits up, their eyes locking. “You uh, weren’t answering my messages so I just came over.” The elder mumbles nervously. 

“Sorry, I was showering...what’s up?” Jisung sets his bag down, there’s an obvious shake to his hands. He looks pale too, something is wrong. 

“We need to talk Ji. You’re avoiding me.” Minho swings his legs to the side of his boyfriend’s bed. Watching his every move carefully. 

“I...I just needed space. I’m sorry.” Jisung wraps his arms around himself, Min narrows his eyes at him, seeing his trembling form. 

“Ji?” 

“Hm?” 

“What’s going on baby?” Minho stands and approaches him slowly. The younger backs up, his teeth catching his lower lip, he won’t meet his eyes now. 

“N-nothing,” Jisung swallows, fingers gripping the grey fabric of his robe. 

Minho takes his face in his hands, their foreheads pressing together, “don’t shut me out.” He whispers, a small sniffle coming out after. 

“I’m-I’m not trying t-to. It’s just h-happening.” Jisung hiccups. 

“Hey, tell me what’s going on.” Min wipes his cheeks, seeing his tears fall. 

“I messed up Lino…” he whimpers, his body crashing against the elder suddenly. Minho holds him tightly, picking him up, keeping him firmly to his chest. 

Jisung sobs into his neck, hands gripping Min’s shirt, his entire body trembling in a way that Minho has never felt. 

“Okay, you’re okay, I’m here.” The elder sits them down on his bed, “you’re gonna get through this buttercup.” He presses kisses to his hair and behind his ears, Ji shakes his head no. 

“I’m s-so tired Min...I’m so sick of f-feeling like this.” He sobs. 

“I know love.” 

Jisung wraps around his boyfriend tightly, tangling his fingers in his hair. “I just want it to stop.” He hiccups, his teeth bite down on his shoulder, needing something to ground him. 

“You’re so strong baby, so many people love you...I know me saying that doesn’t mean shit to you right now, but it’s true. You have overcome so much.” Min rocks him slowly, rubbing his back gently. 

“I-I’m not, I’m the weakest person ever. I’m so tired of feeling like this, f-for making you feel like shit. I d-don’t know wh-what to do anymore…” 

“We’re gonna get you help love, I can’t fix things but I’m gonna be here for everything. I know you’re scared, I know things feel like there’s no end, but there’s always an end. Tunnels come out somewhere, even if it takes a long time to get there.” Minho hugs him close, lips pressing all over the younger. 

Jisung swallows and slowly starts to calm down, his face pushed into Min’s shoulder. 

Several minutes pass and he finally looks up, “I’m s-sorry for crying on you.” Minho smiles at him sadly and wipes his face, “cry on me all you need babydoll.” 

Sungie bites his lower lip, eyes shutting, “I, I think I need stitches again.” He whispers. 

Minho looks down, seeing the red stain of blood coming through his robe. “Can I see?” He brushes his hair behind his ears, not the slightest bit of judgment in his tone. 

Slowly Jisung gets off his lap, he shakes as he shifts his robe. Min controls his face when he looks, on the same leg still, but now up by Jisung’s hip. The jagged marks rips downwards, they’re not as bad as the originals on the front of his thigh. But they’re still deep. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up and bandage your leg, I don’t think we’ll need to go get any. But if it gets worse or starts to look infected at all we will.” Minho lifts his chin and connects their lips. 

It’s the first time they’ve kissed in days. 

Jisung nods, breaking the contact, “I’m sorry.” He whispers. 

“I know baby.” 

Minho gets up and grabs all the first aid items from his dresser. With gentle hands he cleans the wounds and patches them up, Jisung staying quiet throughout the entire thing. Once finished the elder sits between his boyfriend’s legs, his thumbs rubbing gently between his inner thighs. 

“You know, there’s a party at one of the frats tonight...if you wanna go.” Jisung perks up instantly. 

“Really?!” He sits you fully and grabs Minho’s hands. 

“Yeah, but you need to eat and drink something before we go anywhere.” Min stands up, Jisung jumps on his bed, a sudden blast of energy seeming to fill him. 

“Okay!” His mood doing an absolute one eighty. 

Minho smiles seeing the look on his boyfriend’s face, it’s genuine, happy. 

Jisung sets on getting ready, Minho runs to his room too for a change of clothes. Now the two of them are sitting together helping the other pick out what to wear. 

“It’s getting cold, your nips will fall off.” Minho points out, “we die like men in this house.” Jisung comments while tugging on a see through black top. The mesh is too small to actually catch on his piercings. 

“I don’t wanna hear it when you want my sweater later.” Minho puts on an equally dark sweater, it’s way too big on him but he looks really cute in it. The neckline dips low exposing his collarbone and part of his shoulders. 

Jisung rolls his eyes and turns to face his boyfriend, only in his top and tight briefs. “I think you should put something under this.” He murmurs, fingers tracing the elder’s pale shoulders. 

“Oh yeah, why’s that?” 

“So when I steal it you’re not naked.” Jisung smiles, he leans up and kisses Minho. Pulling him down so they press together everywhere, Min groans softly and absently grabs his hips. 

“Don’t distract me.” 

Ji giggles and pulls away, turning to find a pair of pants. He chooses a pair of black ripped jeans. The leg with his mansion tattoo fully exposed, while the other is completely covered. 

He pairs them with a tight belt, making his already tiny waist even smaller. Minho hums and finds a red crop top, he forces it over Ji’s head while he’s still turned. 

“There.” He smirks. 

Jisung slips his arms into the long sleeve and peeks in the mirror, “fine.” 

Minho kisses his cheek and hugs him from behind, “you’re beautiful.” His lips find the sensitive spot on the younger’s neck causing him to shiver. 

His head falls back to his boyfriend’s shoulder, lower lip between his teeth. Min then pulls away, leaving a peck on his cheek. 

Jisung lets out a breath, “that was mean.” He murmurs, turning his attention to the elder getting dressed. 

He watches Minho slip into a pair of black jeans too, the color pallet of his outfit the complete opposite of his normal attire. “You look like a bad boy.” 

“Bad enough to be punished?” Min smirks while leaning over Ji’s desk. 

The younger bites his lower lip, taking a step he gets behind his boyfriend and grabs his hips. Pressing right into him, their eyes lock in the small makeup mirror. 

“I think you’re missing a few things still.” Jisung flips Minho and presses between his thighs, kissing him aggressively. “Yeah what are they babyboy?” Min grabs him by the collar, Ji whines quietly, his hands going to grip any part of the elder. 

“You’re cute buttercup.” Minho pushes him away smiling. He turns back around, sitting down to do his makeup, Jisung flops to his bed letting out a loud groan. 

“If you don’t fuck me tonight I really might die.” He announces. Minho laughs and throws a Beauty blender at the younger, “shut up.” 

*

At the party Jisung instantly starts doing shots, they both do. At the sight of Ji people swarm them. 

Given that the campus dealer has been MIA for a noticeable amount of time. 

“Uh, give me like a week, I’m short on supply right now.” He laughs softly, “but I can share tonight.” 

Minho shakes his head, actually feeling a sense of normalcy at the moment. But it also makes him sad. Jisung so easily pretends for the crowd, hiding everything that’s happened like it’s nothing. 

“Min!” Minho turns to see Changbin, the younger already tipsy, possibly a little more than tipsy. 

“Hey Bin,” he smiles, “Hyung!” Felix pushes by him, hugging Minho tightly. 

“We’ve missed you guys! Parties are  _ so  _ lame without the two of you.” He complains. 

“Wow you both are fucking gone already.” Min laughs holding Lix up slightly. “Hey I’m not on duty so I don’t give a fuck.” 

Felix goes back to Changbin, his head finding his shoulder. “Ji better watch out, someone is stealing all his business.” The small blonde takes a drink, clearly sipping his tea. 

“I think Ji will be fine Lix.” Min shakes his head. 

Jisung himself comes over and hugs Minho tightly, “hi,” he giggles, looking up with partly glassy eyes. 

“Oh jeez.” He groans. 

“Don’t Jeez me! I’m not that high.” He snickers, arms wrapping around his boyfriend’s neck. 

“Hey guys, I missed you so much.” Jisung moves from Min to Felix and Changbin. He plants a big kiss to both their cheeks, Felix shrieks and goes for another. 

The two clearly feeding off each other’s crackhead energy. 

“Missed you too Ji, where’ve you been hiding?” Changbin pulls them apart before they actually kiss each other. 

“Oh you know...around town.” Jisung snorts at his own words, “Min how did I get this high already?” He groans softly, looking at his boyfriend. 

“I don’t know, I left you alone for two seconds.” Min wraps his arm around his waist and guides them into the kitchen. “You in there high baby?” He presses him to the counter. 

“Yeah, I think I just took a really big hit.” 

The night continues with them both getting absolutely fucked. Jisung lays back in the grass staring at the stars, his hair messy and eyes dazed. 

“When’d you get out here?” Minho lays down next to his boyfriend, more drunk than high. Either way he’s wasted. 

“Hmm I’m not sure. I missed you.” Ji reaches for the elder, setting his head on his shoulder. 

“You okay?” Min looks up at the sky too, their hands locked next to them. 

“Hmm, Yeah, I'm really high.” 

“Yeah I’m really drunk so we’re kind of a mess.” 

“We’re a mess sober Min.” Jisung cackles, he rolls to his side and nuzzles into his boyfriend. Hooking a leg over his hip. 

“I’m really glad we came tonight.” He then murmurs. 

Minho hums, “me too. Honestly I was kinda scared to.” 

“Why?” 

“I don’t know.” 

Jisung yawns and kisses Min’s cheek, “you’re a really good boyfriend, you know that?” 

“I try.” 

“Like, you’re amazing. I know you love me, even when I don’t love myself, I know you do, and that helps me so much.” 

He leans forward and kisses closer to his mouth, “I hope I can help whenever I can.” Minho murmurs, he turns his head and locks their lips, the kiss is not gentle in the slightest. 

Jisung messily licks into his mouth, hands bunching in his shirt. Minho meets him each time, tongue tracing his, their teeth hitting together slightly. 

Ji shifts and straddles the elder, he pulls back and bites his lower lip. Min grips his hips, shifting to lean on his elbows slightly. The younger tangles his hands in his hair, eagerly kissing him. 

“Fuck, babe, we can  _ not  _ make out like this in public.” Minho whispers, but doesn’t stop himself from grinding Ji down on him. 

“There’s straight couples nearly having  _ sex  _ on the couch inside.” Jisung argues, his lower lip pouting out. 

“Yeah and unfortunately for us we’re not straight, and we’ll get sniped if people see us like this.” Minho kisses him again and sits up fully, “let’s go home.” He murmurs, biting his lip. 

The younger nods and instantly gets up, tugging Min up with him. 

“Oh fuck-“ he nearly tips, he grabs Minho tightly, “Ji!” Minho shrieks, the two of them crashing back to ground in a fit of giggles. “Where did my legs go?” Jisung snorts, laughing so hard he's nearly crying. 

“Oh god, is this what I looked like when I was this high?” Min giggles, they sit up again. 

“Okay, I’m gonna get up, you get up slowly.” He instructs. 

Eventually they get to their feet, Jisung clinging to Minho with his entire being. 

Neither are very stable, but between them Min has a better sense of his legs and how they work. 

They get an Uber back to campus, Jisung high laughing the whole way. The driver doesn’t say a word but is clearly amused by Sungie’s giggles. 

“Fuck you have a single room!” Jisung shrieks once back on campus. 

“Yeah, did you forget?” Min holds him close as they walk. 

“Yes!” Jisung starts to cackle again, “shhh, oh my god.” Minho covers his mouth forcing him to be quiet. “You’re gonna wake up the whole campus giggles.” 

They get to his dorm and the second they’re inside Minho has Jisung against the door. His laughter stopping instantly. 

“Hi,” he squeaks, looking up at his boyfriend. 

“Hi pup.” Min smirks slightly, the younger obviously shivers, “are you gonna fuck me hyung?” He whispers. 

“Is that what you want honeypot?” 

Jisung nods vigorously, “yes please.” 

Minho tries to pick him up but fails miserably, “we will die if I pick you up.” He whispers realizing quickly he doesn’t have the stability. 

Sungie laughs and falls to Minho’s bed instead, staring up with need. The elder crawls over him, meeting his gaze. His fingers slide up the massive hole in his jeans, moving to trace the edge of Ji’s briefs. 

“How many times do you think I can make you cum tonight pup?” He smirks. 

Jisung swallows, heart rate picking, “don’t ask me that when I’m this high.” 

Minho giggles and leans down, pressing a kiss right above his belt buckle. He moves slowly, tongue poking out to drag up his stomach, the mesh under his tongue easily soaking. 

His hand doesn’t move from his thigh, he just slowly circles his fingers around his sensitive skin. 

“M-Min…” Jisung rasps out, body twitching up already. 

“Hmm?” The elder licks up to where the crop top rests, he then makes Jisung sit up to take the red material off. He then pushes him flat again and traces his tongue around his nipples. His spare hand reaching up to tug gently on the other. 

Ji moans softly, eyes rolling to the back of his skull. 

He tangles his fingers into Minho’s hair, hips pressing up into the air. Craving friction already. 

Min sucks hard on his sensitive bud, tongue flicking against the jewelry. His hand in his jeans shifts up, tugging the fabric under his fingers down slightly. 

He moves further up Sungie and kisses his collarbone, licking up to his ear. “Ah-“ Ji makes a soft noise, his eyes fluttering shut as their lips lock. 

Minho hums and smiles, he pulls away before Jisung can completely capture him. He removes himself completely, staring down at the younger with hungry eyes. 

“You’re beautiful.” He murmurs, fingers tracing along his sides. He sets to work on his belt, getting it off, his fingers pop the buttons on his jeans and soon the material is gone. 

Min cups him through his briefs, rubbing slow circles into his bulge. Jisung sighs in contentment, rolling his hips up into his palm. 

“Keep these flat.” Minho says sternly. 

“Mean…” Ji whines, he grabs Min’s wrist and makes him grasp him more firmly. Rocking up with his lower lip between his teeth. 

“Oh did you wanna do it?” Minho pulls away, his eyebrows raised. The younger whimpers, “please hyung.” 

“Go ahead, since you’re so needy honeypot.” 

“Noooo, I want you.” He pouts. 

Minho pulls away completely and strips his sweater off, he then flips Jisung over without hesitation. The younger yelps, hands grabbing the sheets already. 

His briefs come off in one tug leaving him bare for the exception of his mesh shirt. Jisung gets on his knees and wiggles, looking back with lustful eyes. 

The elder slides his fingers along his entrance, rubbing his thumb right into his puckered hole. “You’re  _ so  _ lucky we haven’t had sex in weeks.” Minho nearly growls. 

Sungie moans feeling the cold liquid drip onto his skin, “pl-please hyung…” he mumbles, thighs shaking. 

Minho kisses up his spine, nipping at his shoulders. A single digit presses into him causing his back to arch, “fuck-“ he hisses. 

“You’re so tight pup.” Min smirks, working his finger into him at an easy pace, he uses his other hand to tug at his hair. 

Jisung mumbles softly, hips rolling back already, he arches his back, tempting his boyfriend more. “You’re my prince right? No one else’s?” Minho whispers into his ear while adding a second finger. 

“Yes hyung...only yours.” Ji shuts his eyes, letting the pleasure take over his body. 

Minho kisses his cheek and then moves, Sungie feels the bed shift and then Min’s breath is on his inner thighs. 

He looks down to find his boyfriend between his legs, fingers still working him open. “Fuck my throat pup.” He whispers while licking up to his tip. Jisung groans, his arms nearly giving out. 

Minho slowly takes him in his mouth, not teasing at all. Jisung’s toes curl, eyes rolling back as he’s taken apart so easily. He thrusts timidly into the heat of his mouth and his stomach coils already. 

Sungie rolls his hips gently at first, getting used to having Min’s fingers inside him still. But once the slight sting subsides he is eagerly rutting into his boyfriend’s mouth. 

Cries and whimpers leaving his mouth, Minho sucks his member hard, making his head spin. He grits the blankets hard trying not to just completely ruin Min. Since it has been a little while since he’s actually given head. 

Minho however has completely different plans, he adds his third finger and hooks them to his prostate. Jisung cries out loudly, he reaches down and grabs Min’s hair. 

“F-fuck-Min…” he trembles, eyes rolling back. He shifts back sitting directly on his fingers, his cock comes from his mouth. Min giggles softly he grabs his dick, rubbing his slit aggressively. 

“Hyung!” Jisung squirms and cums hard, eyes rolled back in bliss. Minho’s tongue stuck out, face covered. 

He works him through his high, stroking him quickly, “M-Minho! Ah-stop!” He moans but doesn’t actually push his hands away. Jisung tips his head back, shaking as he slowly recovers

“You’re cute buttercup.” Minho smirks and wipes his face, his fingers come from his entrance too. Jisung’s back hits the mattress, their heads by the foot of the bed now. 

“Mm not cute.” Ji whines, hiding his face, Min kisses his neck, pressing his thighs open again. 

He pushes a pillow under his hips and runs his hands along his body. “You in there babyboy?” 

“Yes.” Sungie peeks between his fingers, “careful.” He whispers as Min lifts his bandaged leg. 

“I will pup, do you want me to keep this one down?” 

“No, just don’t grab it.” 

“I won’t babydoll.” Minho connects their lips, it’s soft and loving, Jisung tangles his hands into his hair again. 

“You must be drunk.” He giggles. 

“Why’s that?” Min slicks himself up and slowly starts to push into him. Jisung eyes roll back, lower lip between his teeth. 

“You only let me fuck your throat like that when you are.” He smirks. Minho hums and pushes in deeper, “ah-“ Ji whines, nails digging into his shoulders. 

“And your jeans are still on...you only ever fuck me with clothes on when you’re drunk.” 

Minho giggles and nuzzles into his neck, “you make me needy pup.” 

He starts a slow pace, their lips meeting messily, whines and whimpers slipping out. Jisung is a mess the entire time, nearly ripping open Min’s back. 

Minho grips his hips and pulls out almost entirely only to slam back into him. “Fuck!” Jisung cries out, head thrown back in bliss, he sets his hands on Minho’s chest now. 

They pant into each other, Sungie arching up off the bed. “You’re such a good boy for me baby, you make me feel so good.” Minho moans into his ear. 

Jisung whines, clenching up at the praise, his hands find his hair again. “Pl-please hyung.” Min groans and grabs his uninjured leg, lifting it to his shoulder. 

That seems to set Sungie off, he has to push his fingers in his mouth to keep himself quiet. He cums hard, untouched, eyes rolled back in complete bliss. 

Minho moans into his neck, just behind him, they both shake and pant into each other’s mouths. 

“Don’t move.” Ji whispers once Min comes down from his high. 

“Wasn’t gonna.” Minho kisses him lovingly, their hands locking next to their heads. 

“I love you so much.” 

“I love you too.”

*

_ Three weeks later _

“I’m such a fuck up.” Jisung mutters, eracing his board, the pretty fifteen fading under his sweater sleeve. 

Fifteen days he was clean. 

“You’re not a fuck up.” Minho leans against the doorframe, his backpack on his shoulder. 

“I am. I relapsed.” Jisung angrily packs his bag, mad at himself. 

“And you’ll do even better this time. Relapsing is okay baby.” Minho runs his fingers Ji’s hair as he locks his door, Sungie frowns. 

“It’s not, I shouldn’t.” 

“Hey, stop being so hard on yourself.” Min takes his hand and kisses his knuckles. 

Jisung sighs heavily, “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

“I have an appointment today.” 

“Good.” Minho pulls him to his chest and kisses him gently, “you’re doing so good honeypot. I’m really proud of you.” 

Jisung sighs heavily, “thanks baby, sorry I’m being shitty.” 

“It’s okay to be shitty babe, as long as you recognize that you’re making progress I’m happy.” Min pecks his nose. Jisung smiles at his boyfriend and hugs him tightly. 

“Thank you.” 

“For what?” 

“For staying with me, even when I’m difficult, for loving me as much as you do even when I’m unstable. For reminding me I’m doing good even when I feel like I’m not.” 

Minho takes his face in his hands, “I’ll  _ always  _ be here for you. I’m not going anywhere.” 

“I’m really grateful for you you know, aside from Jeongin you’re the only one to break through my exterior shell.” Jisung swallows, his arms around his boyfriend’s face. 

“Yeah well, someone had to tell you it’s okay to be vulnerable even when it’s scary.” 

*

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> AWWWW I'm cry 
> 
> I really hope you guys liked this fic, it was really personal to me in a lot of ways. For everyone that's been here since it started thanks for sticking around y'all really be putting up with my shit LMAO.
> 
> Anyway,
> 
> thoughts?
> 
> myy twitter is forever battles
> 
> love always, for the last time,
> 
> -Eza<3
> 
> ps if some hoe reads this and wants to repost it on wattpad ASK ME do not in any way copy and paste my work and put a cute little note like "creds to the owner" THAT AINT HOW THIS WORK HOMIE
> 
> thank you for coming to my tedtalk


End file.
